


Takes Two

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Locker room stuff, M/M, Non-consensual porn watching, Rimming, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: “You- you gonna fuck me with that?” Mo’s giggling, and Dej can’t help but savor these few moments, Mo’s pretty face before he finds out what’s about to happen to him.
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Takes Two

Sometimes Mo gets jealous of Dejan, although he’d never admit it. He’s just so open, so unafraid to be himself. He’s also unabashedly attracted to men, Mo in particular, so much so that it makes Mo blush.

“God, look at that ass, Mo. Do you think he’s hot?”

They’re out to eat and Dej is being himself, loudly, and Mo is mortified, nervous-giggling.

“Dejan! No, I- no.”

“Oh come on Mo, I won’t be jealous. Don’t you wanna see him without those shorts?”

Mo feels guilty, not only for objectifying the poor waiter- who looks suspiciously similar to Mo- but for thinking of a man like this. He’s compartmentalized it nicely in his head; he’s in love with Dej so it’s okay that they’re both men. Maybe it’s not a sin if it’s love.

“No Dej, I’m not- I don’t think like that.”

*

Dejan doesn’t believe his boy. He knows how much he worships- drools over- Dej’s dick. The boy likes men, not just Dej. Although it’s sweet that he pretends. 

There’s something about Mo being uncomfortable, though, that turns Dej on more than it probably should.

He forms his plan while Mo is downstairs making them lunch. He gets down to his underwear, legs spread wide in front of his laptop on the bed, and puts on porn. Not just any porn, but a small orgy of men, and he gets hard quickly at the sight.

Mo walks in and starts to tell Dej that lunch is ready, and actually gasps when he sees what’s going on.

“What are you doing? What is that?” His nervous giggles are coming through again, his cheeks just a little red.

“Come watch with me.” Dej hasn’t stopped touching himself over his tiny boxer briefs, and Mo’s in shock. “Mo, what did I say? Come here.”

Mo quickly obliges, heart beating out of his chest. Dej pulls him down in between his legs, facing forward so he can see the screen. He can also feel Dej’s dick digging into his back.

“Dej, I don’t want to see this, I don’t. I don’t like it.”

“Shh, baby, I wanna watch. See how good that guy takes it? Almost as good as you, Mo.” Dej has his arms around his boy, large hands rubbing his thighs.

“No, Dej, I don’t-“

“Mo, you’ll be quiet and watch.” With that Dej moves his hand to palm Mo’s dick over his jeans.

“See that guy taking it in his ass and his mouth? I’d like to see you like that, filled up from both ends. Think you’d like it?”

“I don’t know, I- I’d be scared.”

“Don’t be scared, baby, I love you. Just want you to feel good.” Dej’s lips are on Mo’s ear as he unzips his jeans and pulls his half-hard dick out, both men moaning at the contact.

Mo tries to turn around to face his boyfriend, but whines when he’s denied. “Want you to watch them, Mo. Which one would you wanna touch?”

“None of them, really.” Mo’s breathing is ragged already, tone pleading.

Dej stills his hand, teasing. “Tell me, Mo. Now.”

Mo whines again, little fists by his sides. “I don’t- I guess that one, with the tattoos.”

Dej smiles wide behind him, happy to finally have gotten something out of his boy. “Oh yeah? What would you want him to do?”

“I think, maybe he could fuck me? His- his dick looks big.” Mo’s fully hard now and Dejan is past that point, close to coming untouched at Mo’s words.

“God, Mo, you deserve any dick you want, you know that? Want you to think of them fucking you. All those men taking turns with you.”

Mo gets whinier and whinier, watching the men on the screen and thrusting up into Dej’s hand until he finally comes all over himself. Dej follows quickly, all it takes is some friction from Mo’s ass.

Mo turns around in Dej’s arms and hugs him around the neck, still whining. Dej notices some tears though, so he pulls him back to see his face.

“What’s wrong? Do you feel okay?”

“I just- why do I like that stuff?” He’s sniffling and red and adorable, and Dej wipes his tears away.

“You never need to feel bad about that, Mo. I like it too, if you haven’t noticed. And the way you were talking? I’ve never gotten so close so fast.”

Mo giggles at that, kisses Dej. “Can we eat now?”

*

Dejan thinks his plan is working, slowly chipping away at Mo’s denial. He’s gotten him to watch porn a few more times, if reluctantly. Every time he turns red and feels guilty, but he always comes hard to whatever men Dej puts on the screen.

The older man decides to push it a bit further, if only to see his boy squirm. They’re headed to the locker room after practice, walking behind everyone as usual.

“Mo, you ever notice any of the boys when we’re changing?”

“What do you mean?” Mo’s snuck his little hand into Dej’s, and it makes them both smile.

“Some of them are really hot, right? You ever look at them?”

Mo’s eyes go wide, incredibly offended at the question. “Of course not, they’re my teammates.”

“So sweet, baby. I want you to look at them when we get in there. Wanna see you looking, okay?”

“Dej please-“

“Who will you look at? Virg’s dick is big, even when it’s soft.”

They’re getting closer to the locker room and Mo is starting to panic. His dick is also well on its way to being hard, and he hates it.

He’s never been uncomfortable around the boys before but suddenly he’s noticing every exposed part of them. Jordan pulls his shorts off next to him and Mo nearly has a heart attack.

“Jeeze Mo, you okay?” His captain is not helping, despite his intentions, and he’s still naked.

Mo can’t help it, and looks down at Jordan’s dick. It’s nothing crazy but he’s neatly groomed, balls hanging lower than Dej’s do.

Jordan laughs. “Uh, mate, my eyes are up here.”

Mo turns a deep shade of red that extends down to his chest, and averts his eyes quickly. “I- I’m sorry- I’m not feeling well.”

Jordan pats him on the back, says something nice probably, but Mo’s tuned out. He’s trying to will his dick back down so he can get undressed and not seem like such a weirdo, and the touch isn’t helping. He glances over at Dej who’s grinning, and not even bothering to hide the boner that’s clearly outlined in his shorts. 

*

Feeling like he barely made it out of the locker room alive, Mo collapses on the bed once they’re home.

“Dej, I can’t- I can’t keep looking at men like this. It’s embarrassing, and- it’s wrong.”

“You know what’s  _ wrong _ , Mo?” Dej asks, sitting next to Mo on the bed, running a hand along his abs. “Acting like you’re someone you’re not. You love dick, little one.” Dej grabs Mo by the jaw, thumbs his lower lip. “Say it.”

Mo gets red again, pouty. “I- I love you.”

“Mo?”

“I love  _ your _ dick.”

“What did I say Mo?”

Mo’s frustration finally wins and he gives in, whining, propped up on his elbows. “I love dick, okay? I love looking at men with you, watching them- them fuck each other.” He falls back to the bed dramatically, sighing.

Dej smiles, dick already leaking in his pants. He straddles Mo, hands on either side of his head. “So good baby, keep going.”

Mo’s a little less inhibited now that he’s gotten over the initial hurdle but he’s still uncomfortable, squirming a bit at his own words. “I- I like taking it, love when you fill me up, Dej.”

“Fuck, you’re perfect, Mo.”

Dej doesn’t prompt his boy’s next confession, but it comes out anyway, accent thick. “I like- like having your balls in my face. In my mouth.”

Dej takes a deep breath and stares down at Mo, swallows hard. He may have created a monster. A monster that makes his dick painfully, stupidly hard, but still a monster.

“Fucking slut, Mo.” Dej jumps up quickly to get them both naked- he’s had enough of this. He needs his boy’s skin, his sweat.

He hovers over Mo’s face, balls hanging heavy and brushing the smaller man’s lips. “Like this, baby? Open.”

Mo whines again, a common theme for him today, and opens as wide as he can. He runs his tongue along the backside of Dej’s balls, around underneath. Meanwhile Dej’s dick is hanging over his face, distracting.

“Oh fuck Mo, god that mouth.” Dej is moaning loudly above him, and suddenly Mo’s grateful for their somewhat isolated house.

Dej pulls up and slides down Mo’s body, stopping along the way to kiss him. And it’s sloppy, and he can taste his own ball sweat, and it’s perfect.

He pushes Mo’s legs up and takes in the sight. He’s seen Mo like this countless times but he treats each time like the first, scanning every inch and imagining how tight his little hole must be.

“Got a surprise for you.” Dej reaches over to the dresser and pulls out a bright red dildo.

“You- you gonna fuck me with that?” Mo’s giggling, and Dej can’t help but savor these few moments, Mo’s pretty face before he finds out what’s about to happen to him.

“Yes, along with my dick.” Dej keeps his answer nonchalant and Mo’s eyes go wide, scared.

“At- at once? Both?”

“Gonna stretch so much for me, little one.”

Mo goes to reply but his train of thought is interrupted by Dej’s tongue at his hole, getting everything wet and prodding its way inside. Dej’s tongue, like everything else about him, is aggressive, determined. He half-opens him up with no hands.

Once he adds fingers, though, he turns his attention back to telling his boy what he’s in for, demanding more confessions.

“I’m gonna make you take two, Mo, but I know you want that, right? You like dick that much?”

“I don’t know Dej, it’s scary, I’m gonna hurt.”

Dej adds a third finger. “Mmm, but you’re gonna take it so well, like always, such a good boy.”

Mo flushes at Dej’s words and the sudden fourth finger.

“Tell me you want it.”

“Dejan I don’t know if-“

“Tell me.” Dej punctuates his words with painfully deep thrusts, his fingers disappearing into Mo’s ass.

“Want-“ Tears start slowly falling down Mo’s cheeks, overwhelmed. “Wanna take two. Wanna stretch out for you, please. Want it to hurt.”

Dej’s eyes go dark at that, and he forces his hand in even more, past the knuckles, his thumb being the only thing stopping the thrust. Mo cries out, more tears falling.

He pulls out abruptly to coat the dildo in lube and push it into his boy, watching the stretch closely. Mo’s gripping his thighs and trying desperately to relax his too-tense body.

He immediately adds a finger alongside the dildo, running it up and down to get Mo used to the stretch. He laughs when Mo squirms.

“So eager, huh?”

“Please more, Dej.”

“I saw you looking at Hendo’s dick, you know.”

Mo blushes furiously, still embarrassed. “I- you told me to Dej I didn’t-“

“Think his dick would feel good next to mine? Filling you up?”

“Yeah, want that.” Mo’s eyes are wide at his own words, how easily he just admitted he wanted his captain’s dick in him.

“Such a slut. Don’t forget who you belong to.”

“No, no all yours, Dej. I’m all yours.”

“Good boy.” Through all their back and forth Dej managed to add a couple more fingers, and he can’t wait any longer. He spreads some lube onto his dick, moaning at the contact. He’s barely given himself attention all night, and he just hopes he can last through this.

He starts to slide in and the pressure hurts both of them, and Mo’s dick twitches. Dej is just fixated on Mo’s hole. He knew this was a thing that could happen but he’s amazed at the sight, seeing his boy open so wide for him.

Once he’s bottomed out he moves the dildo in and out slowly, alternating with his dick. Mo’s heart is beating out of his chest and he’s gone, the feeling of being so full and used making him unable to form any words. He just moans and whines instead, trying to keep still.

Meanwhile Dej is having an incredibly hard time holding off his orgasm, but he’s too mesmerized by Mo to come just yet. How he trusts Dej enough to let him do this, how he takes it so well even though it’s usually hard to get just one dick in him, it’s all perfect. Not that he should expect anything less from his boy. 

“Hurt?” Is all Dej can get out, breathless himself.

Mo nods, and he wants to say yes, god, it feels like I’m being split in two, and it’s perfect, but he’s nowhere near the level of coherent needed for that.

Finally Dej lets himself come, moaning even louder than before, keeping up a brutal pace, and it makes Mo cry again.

Dej pulls out carefully, and watches closely as he pulls the dildo out. Mo’s hole is so open and loose, it’s having a hard time closing. He feels lightheaded at the sight.

“God Mo, perfect, perfect.” He licks around Mo’s rim and it pushes his boy over the edge, coming untouched, loudly, all over himself.

They’re both boneless after that and don’t even consider cleaning up before they cuddle close, Mo soaking up all the praise he can get before he falls asleep. 


End file.
